


Twisted Nerve

by LENxA



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LENxA/pseuds/LENxA
Summary: FF7  SCABO+Kill Bill paro
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Twisted Nerve

他不该出现在这里。

一双黑色长靴踏进克劳德眼角的余光，挺拔的背影占据了小教堂唯一的入口。他站在背光的影子里，交叠在背后的双手慢慢挪至身前，一只戴着皮手套的手献给那位美丽的金发新娘一束白玫瑰，另一只则抚上克劳德裸露在外的肩膀。他低下了头，前额垂下的银发为他遮蔽了旁人的视线，也为他们打造了一个足够隐蔽的私人空间。无人能发现新娘眼底的恐惧，更不知道它从何而来。

直到克劳德主动将头埋进他的胸膛，这个不算自然的拥抱才将所有欲盖弥彰的暧昧打消。新郎挠了挠头，面对笑容灿烂的新娘，有些不好意思地提问道：“亲爱的，他是谁？”

“萨菲罗斯，我是他的……”

“父亲，他是我的父亲，”克劳德侧过身，正准备给糊涂的新郎解释，脸上的笑容却微微一僵，男人搂着他腰肢的手根本没打算放开，“我和你说过，我的家人很少，我从不指望他们会来参加我们的婚礼。”

“你要来应该提前和我说一声，爸爸。”年轻美丽的Omega仰起头，朝自己的父亲撒娇。

萨菲罗斯垂下眼眸，嘴角弯起一丝弧度，仿佛真的是少年口中那位疏远而亲近的存在：“这次是我考虑不周。孩子，给我介绍一下他吧，我很好奇，到底是什么吸引了你去嫁给一个认识不久的男人。”

最后一个字落在抬眸的动作上，锐利的眼神让另一位婚礼的主角如履薄冰，可刹那间便消融在男人慈爱的笑容里，他拉起新娘的手，朝那位无法感知任何信息素变换的Beta请示道：“可否让我们父子一起吃顿午饭叙旧？婚礼是在下午两点，我保证按时归还。”

忙不迭送客的新郎并没有注意到新娘脸上不算正常的潮红，也没有察觉两人过于紧密的姿势意味着什么。是背对牧师与宾客十指交叠的双手，还是婚纱底下不断涌出情液并一张一合翕动的肉穴，又或许是空气中完全被冷冽的铁锈所包围的淡淡青柠，逐渐发酵成甜美的蜜柑，融化在标记者灼热的目光中。克劳德·斯特莱夫选择闭上了他那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，别无选择，忍耐着由内而外产生的触碰欲望，颤抖地回握紧对方包裹自己的那只大手。

吃午餐的地点是在教堂对面的旅馆，虽然他们选择的并不是大堂嘈杂喧闹的酒吧，而是顶楼的一间客房，萨菲罗斯显然已经住了一晚。在前台打量的目光中，他一意孤行地牵着格格不入的新娘，坐上了吱呀作响的老旧电梯。

“那些抑制剂用完了，对吗？”

克劳德无法回答，只要放松一丝牙齿咬合的力度，那些违背他意愿的羞耻呻吟便会倾泻而出。他被萨菲罗斯调教得太熟太透，从他们对视的那个眼神开始，他的后穴就开始不受控制地淌出情动的液体。从那次任务起，克劳德逃了三个月，自记事起每晚的水乳交融突然被三个月的空虚所打断，本该能撑一年的抑制剂根本不够阻止他每日发情的欲望。他怀孕了，再加上缺少Alpha信息素的抚慰，为了借口胡乱找的那个Beta也根本无法填补他空虚的沟壑，严重的戒断反应与恨意在他看见萨菲罗斯的那一刻起便产生了奇妙的化学反应，以至于他不得不拼尽全力，才勉强坚定自己的意志和手脚不会扑到他的身上，像个不知廉耻的妓女那般，扒开层层叠叠的纱裙就把自己往外送。

无数日日夜夜，克劳德·斯特莱夫都试图回到没有萨菲罗斯支配的普通人生活，不论是杀人还是高潮，他不想再扮演毫无怜悯之心的死神，也不想再被囚禁于Alpha恐怖的支配欲之中，永无解脱之日。那次任务的飞机上，他吐得不省人事，是雷诺将他带到目标对象的酒店，并有意无意地开玩笑戏谑他宛如怀孕的晕机反应。当晚的任务结束后，克劳德鬼使神差买了几根验孕棒，两条鲜红的直线，让他毅然决然选择了逃跑。

他已经拥有了一段畸形的人生，逃不过就算了，可萨菲罗斯不会容忍打断他们二人羁绊的生命出现在这个世界上。他曾无数次顶进Omega的生殖腔，无数次在成结时对他耳鬓厮磨道：如果你怀孕了，我会让孩子出生，并亲手终结它的呼吸。

因为你只能属于我。

克劳德从久远的记忆回到当下，萨菲罗斯坐在他对面的沙发上，没有丝毫要触碰他的打算。

“…你想要…干什么？”

“叙旧，”萨菲罗斯审视的目光从未离开克劳德，从眼神、语气到信息素再无演戏时的亲切，一只手淫邪地抚摸着正宗的刀柄，将它从鞘中拔出又闭合，像是在暗示，又似在警示，“你为什么要嫁给他，我的人偶？”

“……我怀孕了。”

“什么时候？”

“三个月前。”

萨菲罗斯叹了口气，放开手，爱刀重重落回刀鞘内，发出一声巨响。

“看来是我给你太多自由了。”

克劳德没法否认，屏息聆听接下来的惩罚。萨菲罗斯是个言出必行的人，他既然出口答应会在下午两点放他回去参加婚礼，这必然表明克劳德仍有挽救局面的一线生机。

他得想办法取悦眼前的这个Alpha，可现在的他并没有意识到，渴望被取悦的其实是饥渴的Omega本身。

“你走吧，克劳德。如果这就是你选择的道路，那我也没必要出手干涉了。”

与萨菲罗斯言辞相反的是他刻意释放的信息素，直接让起身的新娘重新腿软跌回沙发，训练有素的身体甚至想主动向他的主人打开紧闭的双腿。索性最后是所剩无几的理智悬崖勒马，克劳德愤恨地怒视对面永远令人琢磨不透的恐惧化身：“你到底想让我做什么？”

“随便，做你现在想做的，我不会强迫你。”

萨菲罗斯起身，从酒架上给自己倒了杯威士忌，还没等夹子上的冰块落进玻璃杯中的液体，他腰上的皮带已经被熟练地解开抽离。在克劳德想要继续用牙齿咬下裤缝间的拉链时，萨菲罗斯扯开了他金灿灿的头发，转身坐回先前的位置，慢条斯理地开口：“这不是一个新娘婚前该做的事。”

神罗的顶级Alpha杀手不会被信息素和交合热所影响，但萨菲罗斯还是硬了，逐渐粗重的呼吸从克劳德靠近的那一刻起就再无平静之时，尤其是当他用怨愤的眼神从下往上瞪他的时候，他恨不得现在就撕开新娘遮羞的嫁衣，从那狂傲的鼠辈手中夺回自己的宝物。

幽绿的蛇瞳一眨不眨地盯着他的猎物，却根本没有主动出击的打算。

那就收回你不安分的信息素！克劳德没能喊出声，腺体和神经在Alpha的挑逗下溃不成军，Omega被调教出来的敏感性已经让他不由自主用会阴摩擦粗糙廉价的婚纱内衬，同时锲而不舍地爬回萨菲罗斯特地为此张开的大腿根前，终于成功咬开被布料包裹整齐的礼物，弹在克劳德被一层廉价化妆品覆盖的脸颊上，打出了一片湿润的红痕，浅色的唇膏被溢出的前列腺液刮花，金棕色的眼影和睫毛膏也未能幸免于难。

但渴求于情欲的新娘自然不会注意这些细节，咫尺之外Alpha的阴茎巨大而坚硬，完完全全包裹在Omega温暖湿热的口腔中，克劳德三个月没有给萨菲罗斯做过口交，顶进喉口的时候仿佛又回到了刚开始习惯的不适，干呕感更加剧烈，不断收缩绞紧的管道配合少年卖力的吞吐，同样禁欲了三个月的萨菲罗斯没能忍耐太久，有力的手掌死死扣紧那颗金灿灿的后脑勺，将积攒的精液一股脑全射给了期待已久的少年，喷涌而出的巨量Alpha信息素让空虚的Omega连吞了好几口，底下的泥泞的洞口水花四溅，过分渴求Alpha的产道甚至开始吞食那些柔软的布料。

“…好…快。”

努力消化口中黏腻液体的Omega失神又口齿不清地小声抱怨道。这句话没能逃过顶级杀手的耳朵，他一把拽起地上湿哒哒的新娘，将他固定在自己大腿上。神智不清的人偶已经主动用腿夹住Alpha的腰身，凑上前去索吻，柔软的股间隔着婚纱配套的蕾丝内裤，殷勤地前后摇晃，蹭着那根逐渐涨大的肉棍，渴望得到主人的赏赐。

“自己动，如果你还想保住那身衣服的话。”

得到了命令，Omega艰难地将自己撑起，塌下细腰撅起屁股，挑开层层叠叠的裙摆，直达最里面湿透的内裤，用两根手指破开那层若有似无的布料，高热的洞口在微凉的空气中瑟缩着哭泣，很快便吸住了唯一能带给它抚慰的东西，并渐渐随着主人下坐的动作进食，直至所有的动作都覆盖在那片无力再被提起的婚纱之下时，萨菲罗斯的所有都嵌进了他的体内。

“萨菲……”

一切背德的禁忌都被掩盖在纯白无暇的纱裙之下，克劳德如愿以偿吻到了那片如毒药般危险又令人上瘾的薄唇，被水汽覆盖的蓝眼睛恍惚间看到了萨菲罗斯紧蹙的眉头，永远波澜不惊的脸上多了一丝属于人类的不甘，这是他从未在自己面前露出的表情。

克劳德清醒了一瞬，可很快被萨菲罗斯突然挺腰的动作拖回情欲的泥沼，雪白的纱裙在空中来回飞舞，隐约露出两片荡出肉浪的臀，以及中间青筋涨起的狰狞巨物。Alpha解开新娘婚纱颈后遮住腺体的纽扣，那片即将消失的牙印上俨然有一块新的咬痕，刺眼而可笑，萨菲罗斯冷哼一声，重新分毫不差地咬在原来属于自己的位置上，任凭Omega如何求饶都没有松口。那名Beta过于懦弱，宽容地接纳了一个已经被他人标记的婊子，甚至连第二次标记都不敢往血肉里咬，就怕弄疼了这位漂亮听话的金发美人。

殊不知能让他高潮的向来只有疼痛。

“啊——”

在Alpha信息素注入的那刻起，克劳德高潮得很彻底，从脚趾至脊骨无一不在痉挛抽搐，溢出了眼泪的蓝眼睛无助地向上翻，似是在逃避眼前这场无法抑制的高潮，却把所有的丑态都暴露在面前的男人眼中，精液从裙底的缝隙间射到萨菲罗斯的腹肌上，克劳德软成了一滩水，攀着萨菲罗斯的背喘息，敏感的生殖腔却还在被迫接收永无止境的骚扰顶弄，每一寸高热的肠肉都在被毫不留情的鞭挞羞辱。够了，太过了，再多下去他会死的。饥渴到发痛的肠壁一下子被操到酥麻，更别提体内初有雏形的胚胎在颠簸的惯性下不断挤压他的生殖腔口，里外的双向夹击让克劳德爽到无助地流下口涎和泪水，蓄在裸露的锁骨窝中，摇摇欲坠地往遮胸的布料里钻去。红肿的乳头已经被粗粝的衬纱磨硬，被可怜地禁锢在不透气的镣铐中，Omega徒劳地往前挺胸，试图借Alpha的胸膛来缓解无法被触碰到的瘙痒。

萨菲罗斯的手伸进新娘的裙摆，惩戒似的拍打那两片放荡的臀肉，克劳德夹的更紧，翘首以待男人接下来漫长的高潮，婚纱下的腰窝或许已经被掐出青紫色的痕迹，腺体处的咬痕还透着鲜血，他得想个合理的解释，来应对今天晚上的新婚之夜。

趴在萨菲罗斯肩头喘息的克劳德暂时恢复了神智，对刚才酣畅淋漓的偷情纵欲选择性地忽视，并抬起萨菲罗斯戴着腕表的那只手，确认他们还有多少时间用来收拾仪表参加婚礼。

袒胸露乳的萨菲罗斯没有说话，沉默地帮克劳德擦去所有欢爱带来的痕迹，最后帮他系上颈后的纽扣，揉了揉他金色的短发：“你先走吧，去做新娘的准备，我随后就到。”

克劳德·斯特莱夫颔首代谢，匆匆离开这个承载了太多秘密的房间。他有种预感，萨菲罗斯不会如此轻易地放他离开。或许是今后生活里不经意的偷袭，亦或许是定期出现在他的身边。他注定不会带给他安宁，但他承诺过会把自己放回属于普通人的婚礼，至少克劳德今天会是安全的。

房间里，那束遗忘的白玫瑰被拔出的正宗挑在刀尖，又被甩落在满桌摊开的情报上，一片狼藉。

金发新娘在管风琴的乐声中慢慢走进教堂，接过花童手中的捧花，穿过两侧他还不太认识的男方亲友，走到神父的跟前，露出幸福的微笑，转向他的新郎——

克劳德怔住了。

宾客席的第一排坐着他昔日的同僚，换句话说，和克劳德·斯特莱夫同等级的神罗顶级杀手。

“……无论他将来是富有还是贫穷，无论他将来身体健康或不适，你都愿意和他永远在一起吗，克劳德·斯特莱夫？”

“我……”

他无法回答，发自内心的恐惧和绝望侵袭了他的大脑。

“他不愿意！”

代替他回答的是杰内西斯，同时也是最早一个拿出埋在座椅底下的机关枪，开始朝宾客扫射的人。钳制住克劳德反抗的是安吉尔，手无寸铁之力的新娘光是防御对方的匕首就已经负伤累累，他的新郎已经被神出鬼没的雷诺解决，路德正配合杰内西斯的攻击扫除毫无攻击力的普通人。

枪声很快消失了，甚至没耗费多少子弹，教堂里空有乐师倒在管风琴上所摁出的不和谐音。四名杀手对克劳德的任务显然是肉搏，往狠里揍，却一定要留下最后一口气。

于是，被打到血肉模糊的新娘倒在地上苟延残喘，模糊的视线中是那双熟悉的黑皮靴，克劳德挥之不去的梦魇正亲昵地替他擦去脸上的血污，一如他们片刻之前，在那间房间里所做的那样亲密无间。

克劳德只是用他漂亮的蓝眼睛无声地传达愤怒，纵使抑制不住的泣音已经从缺氧的肺部传至鼻腔，他从不会放弃对萨菲罗斯表示敌意。

“认为我还在和你玩以前的游戏吗，克劳德。”

萨菲罗斯收起那块绣有他签名的、被染红的白手帕，转而掏出一把袖珍手枪，优雅地为它填弹上膛。

“我相信，现在的你足够清醒地知道，我不是在和你玩性虐待的游戏。因为此时，正是我最痛苦的时刻。”

他将枪口对准新娘恐惧的眉间，克劳德挣扎着咳出一口血液，开口道：

“萨菲罗斯，这是你的孩子……”

砰——

枪响了。

END


End file.
